


Amor compartido.

by RioluZX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, English, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Spanish, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Los dias pasan uno tras otro, cada uno nuevo e interesante, asi es como Gou veia su vida desde que habia conocido a Ash, energetico, positivo, aventurero, esas eran las mejores palabras que usaria para su amigo, sin embargo con cada dia que pasa junto a el comienza a conocer otros lados de este, uno de estos era lo celoso que podia ser cuando le daba cariño a su querido Scorbunny, el otro, uno mas pervertido que llamaba facilmente su atencion.The days go by one after another, each new and interesting, this is how Gou saw his life since he had met Ash, energetic, positive, adventurous, those were the best words he would use for his friend, however with each day that He passes by him and begins to get to know other sides of it. One of these was how jealous he could be when he cared for his beloved Scorbunny, the other, a more perverted man who easily caught his attention.English version in chapter 2
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

Las estrellas brillaban en el hermoso cielo nocturno, en aquella ciudad en la región Kanto la gente ya se encontraba en sus hogares, los adultos se aseguraban que los menores se encontraran en sus camas, los pokémon salvaje se retiraban a sus nidos tras un arduo día, aquellos domésticos compartían habitación con sus entrenadores, pero por otro lado, habían algunos que disfrutaban un habitad adecuado provisto por cierto instituto, aquel espacio había sido cedido para las capturas de los nuevos ayudantes, un par de entrenadores que en busca de aventuras habían decidido aceptar ser becarios de aquel lugar, dos jóvenes que con todo gusto ayudaban a llenar ese lugar con pokémon de distintos lugares y que pudieran ser estudiados por los dueños del lugar, tras un arduo día de trabajo todos en aquel hogar se habían dado las buenas noches, cada uno de los ayudantes retirándose a sus habitaciones, los más jóvenes compartiendo una pero aquello no parecía ser un problema, las luces fueron apagadas, cada uno ocupo su lugar mientras le daban las buenas noches a sus pokémon, cuando pasaron de las 12 de la noche todo indicaba que todos estaban durmiendo, la falta de ruidos en los pasillos era una prueba de ello.

-Ahh-

Un gemido resonó en la habitación, uno suave y al mismo tiempo placentero, sin llegar a los pasillos del lugar al ser las paredes bastante gruesas, aquellos ruidos provenían de la cama inferior, la litera se mecía suavemente por los movimientos que hacía, el aire en aquel lugar se sentía más cálido de lo normal, casi sofocante pero al mismo tiempo agradable, uno que hacia al causante de aquel ambiente jadear suavemente, morder sus labios sabiendo que debía guardar silencio para no despertar a su compañero, sin embargo era tarde para eso, este se encontraba escuchando atentamente como aquellos sonidos aumentaban con el pasar de los segundo, provocándole cierta vergüenza al igual que ardor en su cuerpo.

-"Otra vez"-pensó quien ocupaba la cama superior, un joven de piel morena con una figura común para alguien de su edad, poseía ojos azules y un cabello negro corto, lo más destacado eran unos leves mechones rojos, unos tan intensos como el color en sus mejillas, la causa de ello no eran solo los ruidos que parecían hacer eco en sus oídos, sino el bulto en sus pantalones, uno que mostraba una mancha de humedad delatando excitación provocada por tales sonidos, la sabana había abandonado su cuerpo, le asfixiaba con el calor que recorría su cuerpo, un sonido más fuerte hizo su hombría palpitar, pidiendo atención que este le negaba pues trataba de dormir, sabia sería imposible, miraba a su Scorbunny y lo envidiaba por como roncaba sin ninguna preocupación, miro el borde de su cama, sabía bien que no debía hacerlo, su compañero estaba haciendo algo privado pero no pudo resistirse, se acercó, asomo su rostro y sintió como su pene endurecía aún más por la vista que tenía.

La sabana estaba tirada en el suelo mostrando el cuerpo de su amigo, sus pantalones se encontraban en sus tobillos, la playera estaba levemente levantada revelando su abdomen, aun con solo la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar el podía ver en detalle la piel levemente bronceada, tenía una buena figura en la cual mostraba ser alguien bastante activo físicamente, Gou trago algo de saliva, no podía evitar recorrerlo con su mirada, deteniéndose unos momentos en su rostro para grabar en su memoria aquella expresión que tenía, fuera de alegre, optimista o algo tonta que este llevaba en el día, ahora se encontraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada levemente dilatada y un hilo de saliva caía de su boca abierta, su amigo Ash tenía una expresión de placer y no era de sorprenderle, a final de cuentas él estaba masturbándose, estimulando su pene erecto con su mano, moviéndola en un ritmo rápido e intenso el cual aceleraba su respiración, sin embargo lo que más destacaba en esa escena no era eso, sino que era un consolador que él estaba usando, uno de un tamaño casi adulto el cual guiado por la otra mano de Ash se introducía dentro de él, invadía las paredes anales del joven vibrando para estimularlas, haciéndole retorcerse en su lugar, apretar los dientes sabiendo que no debía hacer ruido pero aquello era casi imposible, más aun por como su cuerpo le pedía más placer, más estímulos que lo llevaban a meter y sacar aquel juguete de su interior constantemente, buscando siempre su punto de placer y mordiendo su playera para ahogar un grito al encontrarlo.

La primera vez que Gou lo vio haciendo eso se sintió algo incómodo, espiar a su compañero mientras se masturbaba no se veía bien en ningún sentido, no quiso hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, el modo en que este tocaba, las expresiones que hacía, sus sonidos suaves pero eróticos, jamás espero ninguna de esas cosas de su hiperactivo amigo, menos aún que en un momento este dejara de tocar su pene, lamiera sus dedos y los guiara a su ano para introducirlos, Gou sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta como ingresaban con facilidad, haciéndole preguntarse qué tan acostumbrado a ello estaba, más aun por como Ash sacaba su lengua de placer, mostrando que aquella sensación era de su agrado, lo observo por varios minutos, cuando este los retiro pensó que ese sería el final pero estuvo muy equivocado, metió la mano en la funda de su almohada y de esta saco su juguete sexual, se sintió algo intimidado por el brillo en los ojos de su amigo, expresaban claramente un fuerte deseo por tal objeto y lo comprobó cuando lo posiciono sobre la cama, se ubicó sobre el apoyándolo en su ano y dejo caer su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, Gou sintió una leve picazón en su propio agujero por tal acción, Ash estaba apretando sus dientes, pensó que le habría dolido pero estuvo lejos de la verdad, comenzó a montarlo a los pocos momentos, cada vez más rápido o se sentaba con fuerza, siempre intentando no hacer ruido pero esa expresión le decía todo a Gou, su amigo lo estaba disfrutando y aunque sabía no debía, el también, su propia erección lo comprobaba, desde ese punto cada vez que escuchaba esos sonidos en la noche espiaba como Ash se daba placer, sentía ese calor recorrer su cuerpo y lo obligaba a masturbarse también, esa noche no era la excepción.

-Ahhh.....mmm-cada sonido que Ash intentaba contener resonaba en los oídos de Gou, su mano se movía rápidamente estimulando su miembro erecto observando atentamente como el consolador entraba y salía del agujero de Ash, como este mecía sus caderas y movía su mano más rápido, ocasionando que gotas comenzaran a salir de la punta semidescubierta.

-"Va a acabar"-pensó Gou sonrojado por como él también estaba cerca, noto como Ash dejo de masturbarse, la mano de este se deslizo hasta su trasero, usando ambas para mover más rápido el consolador dentro de él, golpeando una y otra vez ese punto que le hacía morder y babear su playera en un intento de no hacer ruidos.

-¡¡¡Mmm!!!- Ash cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la sensación en su abdomen se hizo más intensas, metió con fuerza aquel objeto en su interior, llegando hasta la base y las vibraciones le hicieron encorvaba su espalda al momento que alcanzo su orgasmo, chorros blancos salían disparados de su pene erecto, uno llegando a manchar su rostro, los otros aterrizando en su pecho y abdomen mientras una expresión de placer se podía ver en su rostro, Gou mordió su mano para ahogar un gemido, sin poder contenerse se masturbo con fuerza hasta terminar eyaculando también, sintió sus orejas arderle por como manchaba tanto su mano como su pantalón con su propio semen, las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes se detuvieron un segundo durante tal sensación, escalofríos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos por el orgasmo que a cada segundo iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, chorros de semen pronto se volvieron simples gotas, ambos agitados temblaban en sus camas, tratando de recuperar el aire conforme sus cerebros volvían a funcionar normalmente.

-Ahhh......ufff, lo necesitaba-gemía Ash temblando mientras seguía sintiendo aquel objeto vibrar en su interior, provocándole ligeros escalofríos en su cuerpo aun sensible por la abrumadora sensación, respiro profundo antes de apagar su juguete favorito, respiro profundo y en un rápido movimiento lo retiro, soltando un suave gemido por ello al igual que sentía su agujero muy dilatado, aun así la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba cuanto disfrutaba esa sensación.

Gou reacciono y se acomodó apresurado en su cama para cubrirse con la sabana, haciendo lucir que no era consciente de lo que su compañero había estado haciendo, en unos segundos escucho como este se levantaba de la cama, daba unos pasos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que este no fuera a verlo o llegara a sospechar de que él lo había observado, como cada noche tales temores eran solo eso, pudo escuchar como el volvía a acostarse, como soltaba un suspiro y a los minutos escucho leves ronquidos haciéndole sentirse aliviado.

-"No puedo seguir con esto, ¿que debería hacer en esta situación?"-aquella era la pregunta que Gou se había hecho desde la primera noche, una parte de él le decía ser maduro y darle privacidad, pero otra parte de él no podía, la curiosidad era demasiada y el morbo aún más, le gustaba aquel espectáculo nocturno que le entregaba Ash, la prueba de ello era su mano y pantalón manchado de semen, en algún punto de su amistad y aventuras, Gou comenzaba a ver a su amigo de otra manera que simplemente despertaba sus hormonas.

Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose un pervertido, espero unos momentos más y bajo de su cama para poder ir al baño a limpiarse y cambiarse pantalones, se avergonzaba de sí mismo al verse al espejo, su rostro seguía sonrojado y era porque las imágenes de Ash tocándose se repetían en su cerebro, tuvo que lavarse la cara para no llegar a endurecer otra vez, tratar de apartarlo pero siendo inútil, al volver a la habitación vio cómo su amigo estaba durmiendo profundamente, aun así era inquieto pues había pateado la sabana al igual que daba pequeños ronquidos, se rio suavemente arropándolo, miro al Pikachu que tenía por compañero, este tenía unos tapones en sus orejas que se imaginaba Ash le ponía siempre antes de atenderse, decidió no pensarlo mucho, simplemente subió a su propia cama y rodeo con sus brazos a su Scorbunny, el conejo aun dormido reacciono a tal tacto y se acurruco con él, Gou sonrió acariciando su cabeza, cerro sus ojos esperando al menos poder actuar como si nada al día siguiente.

Para la mañana todo parecía ir como cualquier otro día, Mr. mime peleaba porque Ash se levantara de la cama, Scorbunny se metía en la playera de Gou buscando esconderse y poder dormir más con su entrenador, finalmente la hija del profesor a cargo del instituto entraba, suspiraba fastidiada por como aquello ocurría cada día y más aún al no entenderlos, pues apenas se mencionaba el desayuno tanto Ash y su Pikachu como el conejo pokémon salían corriendo de la cama, solo para ser regañados y enviados a lavarse para comenzar bien el día, esa actitud era algo que también había llamado el interés de Gou, era esa extraña energía tan característica de Ash junto a esa sonrisa optimista de que sería un buen día, no entendía de donde sacaba tanto ánimo, después de todo ambos debieron haber dormido como unas 6 horas aproximadamente, para él no era suficiente, incluso ya estaba planeando tomar una siesta esa tarde pues no dejaba de bostezar, en cambio su amigo se movía de un lado a otro llenando su plato de distintas cosas, cuando se sentaron hablaba con la boca llena sobre uno y otro lugar al que podrían ir a explorar, al menos esa impresión le daba con los gestos que hacía con las manos, la ridícula idea de que tenía tantas energías por sus actividades nocturnas vino a su mente y se sintió algo tonto, no sabría como relacionar el desahogo sexual conque su amigo estuviera más fresco que una lechuga cada mañana.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece?-sonrió el azabache esperando ansioso la respuesta de Gou a su idea, sin embargo solo recibió silencio pues este seguía con la mirada perdida intentando descifrar de donde sacaba su amigo tantas energías-Gou, Gou ¿me escuchas?-cuestiono Ash moviendo su mano frente a su rostro haciendo que el moreno finalmente reaccionara.

-Ahhh ¿podrias repetírmelo?-le pidió viendo como el azabache hacia un puchero al haber sido ignorado-No es mi culpa hables con la boca llena-intento excusarse cruzado de brazos.

-Lo que te decía es que fuéramos a la central eléctrica, seguro ahí habrán muchos pokémon que aún no tienes-sonreía Ash mientras le señalaba la locación en el mapa de su celular.

-No queda tan lejos, podríamos tomar un autobús- accedió Gou interesado mientras tanto los pokémon como Ash alzaban el puño de emoción al saber su destino.

Esperar el autobús quizás fue la única parte aburrida de aquel recorrido, apenas se subieron y tomaron asiento Gou escuchaba con atención cada historia de Ash, sus viajes por diferentes regiones, los pokémon que había visto, amigos que había hecho, el moreno deseaba grabar cada simple palabra pues sentía una agradable sensación en su abdomen con cada una, era esa misma sensación que le recorría cada vez que ambos salían a investigar pokémon, era el deseo de aventura, aquello que el azabache había despertado en él, aquello que lo había llevado a ese punto de hacer ambos equipo para poder aprender todo lo que pudieran, preguntándose si algún día haría uno por su propia cuenta, tan sumergido estaba en la historia que le contaba a Ash que ignoraba a su Scorbunny, el conejo le jalaba suavemente el pantalón, daba saltos moviendo sus manos pero este no volteaba a verlo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el azabache, el pokémon inflo las mejillas al darse cuenta de eso y no dudo en darle una patada en la pierna a quien le robaba la atención de su entrenador.

-¡Auch!, ¿Por qué fue eso?-se quejó Ash adolorido mientras el conejo le saco la lengua antes de saltar hacia el regazo de su entrenador para abrazarse a él.

-Ay tu-suspiro Gou acariciando la cabeza de Scorbunny, el pokémon sonreía victorioso frotándose contra su mano, para los ojos de cualquiera era claro que solo quería unas caricias, aun así Ash noto claramente como el conejo lo veía de modo burlón, casi presumiendo tener tal cercanía con el moreno.

-Creo que lo mimas demasiado-murmuro algo molesto al sentir que ahí había algo más que un simple capricho.

-Solo quiere algunos mimos, no es nada malo-decía Gou acariciando el pelaje del conejo intentando no darle importancia, el azabache torció su boca y sin dudarlo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno-¿A-Ash?-cuestiono su actitud mientras se sonrojaba levemente por ello.

-Solo quiero apoyarme en ti, no es nada malo-dijo sonriendo de modo despreocupado, aun así miraba de reojo al conejo que parecía a punto de arder de rabia por tal aproximamiento a su entrenador.

-¡¡Ahh!!, ¡Scorbunny no!-gimoteo Gou por como su pokémon intento meterse dentro de su playera, Ash metió las manos intentando sacarlo, haciendo que los tres forcejearan entre sí en su lugar atrayendo más de una mirada por ello, más aun cuando colmaron la paciencia de Pikachu el cual no dudo en electrocutarlos para que se detuvieran.

Afortunadamente el recorrido a la central eléctrica fue más calmado, al menos eso quería decir Gou pero sentía que había algo extraño sucediendo, Ash tomaba su mano dándole un recorrido por el lugar, Scorbunny jalaba su pierna señalándole los pokémon que podían atrapar, ambos desafiándose con la mirada y casi sacando chispas en el proceso, el moreno miraba a Pikachu como si buscara una explicación pero este se encogía de hombros mostrando que no tenía idea alguna, aun así su objetivo eran las capturas y las cumplía como debía, sin embargo cada vez que ocurría Ash lo abrazaba por el hombro a modo de felicitación aunque apegaba bastante sus cuerpos, Scorbunny saltaba para abrazarse a su pecho, incluso los pokémon salvajes podían decir que ambos estaban peleándose por el afecto del moreno, la última captura que le faltaba en esa zona parecía ser la más problemática, ese fue un Electabuzz que era demasiado fuerte para una pokébola, Scorbunny no dudo en dar un paso al frente para ayudarlo, Ash envió a Pikachu para eso, el pobre pokémon eléctrico quedo noqueado a los momentos para ser atrapado, aun así Gou tuvo el instinto de apartarse, viendo como tanto su amigo como su pokémon chocaron entre si al haberse aproximado a abrazarlo nuevamente con la excusa de felicitarlo.

-Hey no te metas, tu apenas ayudaste-se quejó Ash con el conejo el cual gruño por tal acusación, ambos comenzaron a discutir, Gou simplemente soltó un suspiro de frustración al igual que Pikachu por cómo había sido así casi todo el día.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?-le propuso al ratón eléctrico el cual asintió subiéndose al hombro del moreno, tal gesto provoco que tanto Scorbunny como Ash se fríos en su lugar y quedaran con la cabeza baja en un gesto depresivo por cómo no les prestó atención a ninguno de los dos.

Para fortuna de Gou el regreso al instituto fue bastante calmado, claro, la causa de ello era que tanto Ash como ambos pokémon estaban dormidos, después de todo lo que recorrieron él estaba por hacer lo mismo, aun así estaba aprovechando ese silencio para ver los datos de los pokémon capturados, eran muy pocos comparados con toda la pokedex que tenía que completar, más aun, tenía presente que en determinado momento ir a lugares rápidos y volver al instituto no serían suficientes, habían pokémon en distintos hábitats como montañas, selvas, lagos, zonas donde simplemente le tomaría días o incluso semanas alcanzar desde donde estaba, miro a Scorbunny acurrucado en su regazo y le acaricio sus orejas, seguramente cuando su pokémon fuera más fuerte o evolucionara ambos empezarían un viaje, sin embargo eso también sería decir adiós al profesor y los pokémon en el instituto ya que solo podría llevar 6, miro de reojo a Ash y se mordió suavemente el labio, también seria tomar un camino distinto al suyo, él quería ser un maestro pokémon mientras que Gou encontrar al mítico Mew, ambas metas no se relacionaban mucho a decir verdad.

-Mmm-un pequeño quejido llamo su atención, el azabache había abierto sus ojos, adormilado lo observo, se aproximó para abrazarse a su brazo soltando un suspiro por el simple tacto y cerro sus ojos para seguir durmiendo, Gou sintió su corazón latir rápido por tal sensación, si algún día fuera de viaje ¿Ash lo acompañaría?, sin duda sería divertido visitar todas las regiones a las que él había ido, vivir esas aventuras con él a su lado, sin embargo recordaba la felicidad con la que él hablaba de quienes conoció en tales lugares y una duda se hizo presente en su mente.

-"¿Habrá sido así con sus otros amigos?"-pensó sin poder evitar sentirse algo triste por tal idea, no los conocía pero imaginaba serian personas agradables para llevarse bien con él, más aun, podían ser chicas lindas o hombres más atractivos que él, soltó un suspiro, apoyo su cabeza en la de él y cerro sus ojos, sonriendo de lado por la agradable fragancia de Ash que lo ayudaba a relajarse.

El resto del día paso más rápido de lo que Gou había esperado, mientras él le daba la bienvenida a sus nuevos pokémon al habitad donde vivirían, Ash explicaba emocionado al profesor todo lo que habían visto, platicaron entre todos, jugaron con sus pokémon, los alimentaron, cenaron y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en la ducha para poder limpiarse antes de ir a meterse a la cama, el profesor había dicho adiós, los ayudantes también, nuevamente eran solo él y Ash junto a sus pokémon, otro día de aventura había transcurrido y se cuestionaba la actitud de su pokémon y amigo ese día, por algún motivo ambos eran más afectuosos hacia él, no quería hacerse falsas ideas, Scorbunny era su pokémon y como tal veía normal que pidiera caricias, sin embargo que el azabache se apegara tanto, le ponía nervioso pero no de un modo desagradable, suspiro apoyándose en la pared, sintió su rostro enrojecerse por recordar todos los contactos que habían tenido, sabia no debía hacerse falsas ideas pero realmente le gustaría saber si significaban algo más para su amigo.

-Gou ya sal de ahí, quiero hacer pipí-los gimoteos de Ash y los golpes a la puerta le hicieron reaccionar, apago la regadera, rodeo su cintura con una toalla mientras que con otra secaba su cuerpo, abriendo finalmente y notando como el azabache se sujetaba su entrepierna dando pequeños saltos en su lugar-Es por esto que te digo nos bañemos juntos-se quejó entrando apresurado y bajando sus pantalones sin importarle que el moreno aun estuviera ahí, Gou aparto la mirada pero se sonrojo al escuchar su gemido de alivio, su cerebro reacciono a los eventos que sucedían cada noche, volvió a la habitación algo apresurado para evitar que su cuerpo tuviera alguna reacción junto a él, aunque sabía sería imposible más adelante.

Se colocó su pijama, subió a su cama viendo como Scorbunny saltaba en esta y cuando se acostó aterrizo sobre el para acurrucarse en su pecho, Gou sonrió acariciando su cabeza, se quedó revisando unas cosas en su celular hasta escuchar la puerta, Ash había regresado aunque solamente llevaba una toalla encima, esta se encontraba en su cabeza de modo que Gou podía observar todo su cuerpo desnudo, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y fijo la mirada en su celular, aun así sus ojos le traicionaban, haciendo que rodarán hacia el azabache que le daba la espalda secándose, sintió su entrepierna endurecer levemente cuando se agacho dejando a la vista su ano levemente dilatado, Pikachu le entrego su pijama a su entrenador el cual antes de llegar a ponerse algo volteo a mirar a Gou.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?-cuestiono intentando actuar normal y verlo a los ojos, aun así su mirada por instinto se desviaba al pene flácido de su amigo.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?-le propuso con una sonrisa a lo que el moreno inclinó la cabeza por ello-En la misma cama, prometo que no te quitare la sabana-se explicó mientras se colocaba su playera, Gou sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba por tales palabras.

-Estoy algo atrapado-se excusó mostrándole como el conejo estaba abrazado a su pecho, tal vista no fue del agrado de Ash, podía decirlo por el puchero que hacía y como le dio la espalda para colocarse su pantalón-Oye, siento que hoy ambos estuvieron algo competitivos-menciono queriendo sacar aquella duda de su cabeza.

-Claro que sí, siempre quiere tenerte solo para él, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, somos amigos-bufo mientras Gou se le quedo observando en silencio unos momentos, se rio suavemente pensando que Ash y su pokémon se parecían bastante-No te rías-se quejó pensando que este se burlaba, realmente el moreno simplemente se sentía feliz pues el verdad había estado celoso.

-Perdón, si quieres mañana podemos hacer algo juntos-le propuso pensando que debería pasar más tiempo con su amigo, al menos en algo que solo fueran ellos dos.

-Bien, pero haremos lo que yo quiera-dijo a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza, tal gesto hizo sonreír a Ash el cual se acostó ansioso de que el día siguiente llegara, se dieron las buenas noches, las luces fueron apagadas y entonces el silencio domino el lugar.

Un par de horas más adelante Gou pudo escucharlo, suaves sonidos provenientes de la cama de abajo, leves movimientos en la litera y esa sensación en el aire, se separó lentamente de Scorbunny, trago suavemente algo de saliva antes de asomarse por el borde de la cama, la sabana ya estaba en el suelo, los pantalones de Ash en sus tobillos mientras el joven acariciaba su entrada anal con sus dedos, casi como si estuviera provocándose a si mismo mientras su pene estaba ya erecto por tales caricias, Gou sin poderlo evitar acariciaba su propia erección sobre su pantalón, observando con envidia como Ash estaba lamiendo y chupando aquel juguete en forma de pene, lubricándolo con su saliva y haciéndolo de un modo tan intenso que no dudaba sabía lo que era complacer a un hombre.

-"¿En quién pensara cuando hace eso?"-Gou mordió su labio suavemente al sentirse molesto por tal idea, intentaba que aquella duda no volviera a hacerse presente mientras seguía observando, tan distraído estaba en ello que no noto como Scorbunny comenzó a rodar en la cama, estirando sus manitas buscando a su entrenador, chocando con él y por estar en el borde no pudo mantener el equilibrio cayendo al suelo en un fuerte ruido.

-¿G-Gou?-tartamudeo Ash viendo como el moreno se acariciaba suavemente su hombro, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos sintieron sus rostros arder, uno por verse descubierto y el otro por la vista que tenía a unos cuantos centímetros de el-Ahhh, creo que tendré que dar algunas explicaciones-murmuro el azabache sonrojándose mientras escondía apresurado el consolador tras su espalda cubría su entrepierna con la almohada.

Gou había estado en situaciones incomodas antes, cuando su maestra llamo a sus padres porque no interactuaban con sus compañeros, cuando por accidente presencio el ritual de apareamiento de unos Nidoran y se fue con el rostro sonrojado, incluso una vez se había orinado en los pantalones por ver una película de terror que según él, era "ilógica" y por lo tanto no le asustaría, sin embargo nunca había estado en tal situación como esa, se encontraba sentado en la cama junto a su compañero de cuarto, este semi desnudo y cubriéndose con una almohada, ambos desviando la mirada a los lados contrarios de la habitación, volteaban a verse, abrían la boca queriendo hablar pero no decían nada, Gou sabía que estaba en problemas, de entre todos los momentos que habían para caerse de la cama tenía que ser cuando su amigo se estaba masturbando y chupando un pene falso, respiro profundo, debía ser maduro en este asunto, no podía simplemente dejar que eso pusiera un ambiente tenso en la amistad más importante de su vida.

-Entonces..... ¿te gustan los hombres?-pregunto finalmente rompiendo ese hielo que se había formado entre ellos, noto como el rostro de Ash enrojecía y enseguida se sintió como un tonto por ser tan directo-L-Lo siento, no quise decir eso-se intentó excusar moviendo sus brazos frente a él.

-Si-afirmo Ash tomándolo por sorpresa, el azabache lo observaba de reojo y nunca lo había visto actuar tan tímido, aquello le dejo sin palabras-¿Te molesta?-cuestiono bajando la cabeza creyendo que el silencio de este era un rechazo.

-¡No!-grito haciendo que este volteara a verlo, el moreno se cubrió la boca recordando que Scorbunny aun dormía -No me molesta, esto no cambia nada-le aseguro mientras notaba como suspiraba más aliviado, Ash un poco más confiado decidió también hablar.

-¿A ti también te gustan?-cuestiono ocasionando que Gou inclinara la cabeza-Los hombres-se explicó de mejor manera mientras el moreno se rascaba la nuca algo incómodo.

-Bueno, nunca me han interesado las mujeres, pero tampoco me he sentido atraído por un hombre-murmuro admitiendo que siempre paso por alto sus compañeros de clase en su afán de buscar a Mew.

-Yo creo que si te gustan-dijo Ash bastante confiado haciendo que el moreno lo observara curioso-Eso te delata-dijo señalando a su entrepierna, Gou bajo la mirada sonrojándose pues un bulto estaba formado en esa zona.

-Ahh-gimoteo sintiendo sus orejas arderle, cruzo sus piernas intentando ocultarlo aunque sabía era inútil-Bueno, yo-comenzó a buscar alguna excusa, Ash sonrió y quito la almohada de su entrepierna, mostrándole que aún seguía erecto, se acercó un poco más a Gou y acaricio suavemente la entrepierna de este sacándole un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Fui yo quien causo eso?-cuestiono Ash mientras no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por ello, el moreno desvió la mirada y asintió levemente-Me alegro-sonrió mientras le bajaba el pantalón, observando con gusto el pene erecto de Gou salir rebotando.

-Ash-llamo el nombre de su compañero viendo como este se quitaba su playera, quedando desnudo y sonriéndole gateo hasta estar frente a él.

-Ya es más de media noche, ¿recuerdas que haríamos lo que yo quisiera el día siguiente?-le dijo mientras observaba de reojo el reloj del escritorio que mostraba eso, el moreno solo pudo gemir cuando sintió la mano del azabache sujetar suavemente su hombría erecta-Quiero hacer esto contigo Gou-susurro mientras el corazón de ambos latía más rápido por tales palabras, sería una experiencia nueva, algo intenso, Gou sabía que no tenía practica alguna en eso, que no podía ser tan bueno como algún otro con el que hubiera estado Ash, aun así, el modo en que este lo observaba le hacía sentirse deseado, no creía tener otra oportunidad como esa y asintió, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle cuando vio a su amigo relamerse los labios en señal de que planeaba divertirse esa noche.

Las ropas que Gou aún tenían encima abandonaron su cuerpo, ambos quedando desnudos uno frente al otro, sus mejillas estaban rojas pues no podían evitar recorrer la figura del otro con la mirada, Ash se acercó lentamente, no quería arruinarlo pero el deseo era más grande, se abrazó al moreno suavemente, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, un escalofrió recorrió a ambos y Gou no dudo en rodearlo con sus brazos también, la fragancia del contrario, la firmeza de sus cuerpos, tales detalles mantenían sus penes erectos los cuales se tocaban entre sí, ambos bajaron la mirada para verse, desde ese punto Ash parecía ganarle por un par de centímetros en largo a Gou, sin embargo el moreno lo tenía un poco más grueso, el azabache se acomodó suavemente sobre las piernas de su amigo, separo las suyas enseñándole todo mientras sus caderas se mecían lentamente, ambos soltaron un suspiro de placer, el simple roce entre sus hombrías era muy agradable, un tacto agradable que solamente hacia sus cuerpos arder con cada segundo, Ash tomo la mano de su amigo, lo observo de un modo lujurioso y comenzó a lamer dos de sus dedos, besarlos, succionarlos de un modo intenso para cubrirlos con su saliva, los retiro lentamente, disfruto ver el rostro sonrojado y apenado de Gou por lo que hizo, lentamente guio esa mano hasta su entrepierna, el moreno pensó que pediría que lo masturbara pero se equivocó, su amigo guio sus dedos hasta su ano, haciéndole tocar esa zona con sus dígitos húmedos en un silencioso mensaje, trago algo de saliva, no iba a negar que le interesaba, el azabache lo miraba ansioso, casi suplicante de que lo hiciera, trago un poco de saliva, presiono suavemente en aquel agujero y no pudo evitar impresionarse de lo abierto que estaba, sus dedos se deslizaron tan fácilmente que entraron por completo, siendo atrapados por las paredes anales de Ash el cual apretó los dientes encorvando ligeramente su espalda.

-Ash..... ¿no te duele?-pregunto Gou sin poder evitar preocuparse, la respiración de este se encontraba muy agitada, su cuerpo temblaba conforme movía sus dedos en aquel estrecho pasaje, estimulándolo mientras el moreno notaba como mecía sus caderas, guiándolos aún más profundo en él.

-No......la verdad, me gusta mucho-le calmo con una sonrisa, animándole con ello a seguir y así lo hizo, sus dígitos salían antes de volver a meterse en un movimiento, las manos de Ash sujetaron la sábana con fuerza, aquellos estímulos en su zona sensible le estaban afectando más de lo que creía, intentaba mantener la calma pero no lo lograba, quería más, finalmente estaba teniendo intimidad con Gou y solamente quería que tocara su cuerpo -¡¡Ohhh!!-un grito de éxtasis le indico a Gou que había encontrado su punto sensible, volvió a hacer presión, el azabache intento cubrí su boca pero el moreno lo detuvo.

-Está bien, no debes contenerte-susurro observándolo agitado, una señal de que él también se encontraba excitado por lo que hacía, su mano libre sujeto el pene erecto de Ash, un gemido escapo de los labios del azabache por como lo masturbaba suavemente mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de el-Quiero oírte-dijo mostrando que deseaba saber que lo disfrutaba, asunto temblando mientras separaba sus piernas, indicando con ello que estaba a su merced.

Los gemidos se Ash pronto comenzaron a tomar fuerza, haciendo eco en la habitación mientras se alegraba de ponerle tapones a su Pikachu, no quería que despertara, quería tener ese momento de intimidad solo con Gou, el moreno al ver que este lucia más acostumbrado decidió meter un tercero, Ash dejo salir su voz por ello, sus manos soltaron las sabanas para aferrarse al cuerpo de Gou, jalándolo hacia el buscando más contacto, el moreno sonrojando termino con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este, podía escucharlo, los latidos acelerados por como movía sus manos, ser el causante le agradaba, no pudo contenerlo, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la piel del azabache, escuchándolo decir su nombre por ello, llegando hasta sus pezones no dudo en succionar uno, estimularlo con su lengua sintiendo como su mano se humedecía.

-Gou....v-voy a-las palabras de Ash no podían salir completas, únicamente se aferraba al cuerpo del moreno, frotándose contra él, sintiendo como el ardor en su cuerpo aumentaba por el roce de sus pieles, mordió su labio intentando contenerlo, alargar ese momento de éxtasis lo más posible siendo inútil cuando este apretó su pezón con los dientes-¡Gou!-los dedos del mencionado se metieron con más fuerza ante ese grito con su nombre, Ash no pudo luchar más, su espalda se encorvo mientras cada fibra de su cuerpo se ponía tensa al alcanzar el orgasmo, su pene se hincho levemente al expulsar chorros de semen, manchando su pecho y abdomen junto a la mano de Gou, no pudo evitar sacar la lengua de placer, dejar salir cada agudo gemido mientras todo pensamiento de su mente era nublado por la intensa sensación 

-"Hice eyacular a Ash"-aquel simple pensamiento se repetía en la cabeza de Gou, como si fuera un logro que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso, siguió moviendo sus manos, viendo como este se retorcía suavemente, los chorros volviéndose menos con cada segundo hasta que finalmente solo fueron un par de gotas blancas en el glande ahora expuesto de Ash-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a su amigo que respiraba agitado y lo observaba con su mirada aun dilatada por el intenso momento que había tenido.

-Mejor que nunca-respondió con una sonrisa que el moreno correspondió, suavemente saco sus dedos de su interior sacándole un último gemido, observo su mano manchada de esa sustancia blanca y escucho como el azabache se reía-Lo hiciste muy bien, ¿alguna vez te has tocado ahí?-cuestiono aun aturdido por el orgasmo, sin duda alguna sentir el toque personal de otra persona era mil veces mejor que un simple juguete.

-Bueno, una vez pero me dolió- admitió rascándose la nuca recordando como la curiosidad en la ducha le hizo meter uno de sus dedos en su agujero pero fue algo incómodo-¿Tienes pañuelos?-cuestiono enseñándole su mano, Ash sonrió y se acercó para lamerla, recoger con su lengua cada gota de su propio semen, notando como todo el rostro de Gou llegaba a arder por ello, beso uno de sus dedos cuando dejo su mano limpia.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-le propuso mientras se relamía los labios al enfocar su mirada únicamente en el pene erecto del moreno -Te gustara, lo prometo-añadió queriendo darle confianza, Gou se quedó pensativo unos segundos, si iba a probar tal cosa seria inteligente hacerlo con alguien que sabía del tema, más aun, con ver como Ash había disfrutado de ello le hacía querer experimentarlo por sí mismo.

-Okey, confió en ti-murmuro acostándose en la cama, separando sus piernas y sintiéndose algo nervioso por como este lo observaba, casi como si fuera a comérselo y no se equivocó, su amigo se agacho apoyando su rostro en su entrepierna, frotando su mejilla contra su pene erecto antes de sujetarlo con su mano masajeándolo suavemente-A-Ash eso-gimoteo temblando por lo que hacía, más aun cuando retiro el prepucio dejando su glande expuesto.

-Cuando termine contigo, querrás que te haga esto diario-sonrió Ash dándole un pequeño beso a su pene, saco su lengua para comenzar a recorrer el largo, llegando hasta la base y bajando aún más para estimular sus bolas, un agradable sabor le recorría, realmente había extrañado saborear un pene real, intentaba contenerse pero no podía, su boca se llenaba de saliva, saber que era la hombría de Gou le hizo perder el control, rodeo la punta con sus labios dando una fuerte y sonora chupada.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el gemido que soltó Gou resonó en los oídos de Ash, el azabache enrojeció al sentir su pene nuevamente duro, mantuvo las piernas del moreno separadas y movió su cabeza, engullendo todo su pene en un rápido movimiento, cerrando los ojos al sentir que se frotaba en su lengua, llegaba hasta su garganta haciéndole tener escalofríos de placer-A-Ash, más despacio-gimoteo Gou abrumado, temblando por como su hombría estaba en un lugar tan húmedo y cálido, esa nueva sensación haciendo que un hilo de saliva cayera de su boca al ser tan intensa.

-"Rayos.....debí chupársela hace mucho"-pensaba Ash sonrojado por como lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, el sabor masculino de Gou quedaba impregnado en su lengua, a cada movimiento en que esa hombría se frotaba contra esta sentía como el deseo le dominaba, movía su cabeza rítmicamente para poder complacerlo.

Con cada succión Gou se retorcía suavemente en la cama, intentando buscar algo firme como apoyo termine sujetando la almohada, su mirada no se apartaba de Ash, ver como engullía su pene a distintos ritmos era una vista que no quería perderse, gimiendo con fuerzas cuando este succionaba como si quisiera exprimirlo, el azabache lo observo atentamente, viendo que estaba más relajado recogió algo de su semen que aún estaba en su abdomen, mojo sus dedos para posicionar uno en el ano virgen de este, presionando suavemente y deslizando dentro, gimiendo de modo ahogado al explorar ese pasaje virgen y estimularlo para enseñarle placer.

-N-No.......no puedo-gimoteaba sintiendo como su pene expulsaba pequeñas gotas por tal intrusión, Ash siguió moviendo su cabeza, aumentando el ritmo de sus succiones al igual que metía y sacaba su dedo, sintiendo como la hombría en su boca palpitaba por ello pero sabía que era por placer-Ahhh, tiempo, ¡tiempo!-gritaba Gou dando pequeños golpes a la cama, sintiendo un segundo dedo deslizarse dentro de él, invadiéndolo para abrir aún más su ano poniendo su cuerpo tenso.

-"Ya casi"-pensó Ash mientras sentía sus dos dígitos moverse con más facilidad, deslizarse por completo para estimular esa zona intima.

Gou sentía como su visión estaba comenzando a nublarse, intentaba procesar todo eso pero hacia corto circuito, Ash estaba chupando su pene, metiendo sus dedos en su ano, estaba siendo estimulado de ambos lados, estaba abrumado y pronto solo esa idea estaba presente, una que le hacía mover sus caderas, meter y sacar su hombría de esa húmeda cavidad, comenzó a dejar ir su voz, gimiendo sonoramente por como los estímulos en su pasaje anal comenzaban a ser más disfrutables, una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole desde aquella zona, aumentando cada vez que ambos dígitos volvían a meterse, haciéndose una tormenta cuando toco una zona dentro de él, una que le hizo encorvar ligeramente la espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo sudar, el aire faltarle un calor acumularse en su abdomen como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, una sensación que anunciaba como pronto acabaría, gotas eran expulsadas sin control de su pene, cada una humedeciendo más la lengua de Ash, dándole un sabor distinto a probar que este disfrutaba succionando más fuerte, queriéndolo todo.

-Ash......me vengo, ¡me vengo!-gritaba suavemente Gou sintiendo como la cálida sensación en su abdomen estaba haciéndose insoportable, sus manos se movieron por instinto, sujetando la cabeza de este lo hizo tragar todo su pene, llegando hasta lo más profundo gimió su nombre, sintiendo su pene hincharse antes de descargarse sin control alguno en la boca de su amigo.

-¡¡Mmm!!-el gemido de Ash quedo ahogado mientras sentía aquel liquido espeso y caliente comenzar a llenar su boca, un escalofrió le recorrió por el intenso sabor de la semilla masculina del moreno, lentamente comenzó a tragarlo, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar esa sensación al igual que la erótica expresión de placer en Gou.

-A-Ash.......lo siento-gimoteo el moreno mientras no podía dejar de temblar, era aún más intenso que cuando se masturbaba, sin duda alguna su amigo tenía experiencia en hacer ese tipo de cosas, la prueba de ello era como expulsaba más semen de lo normal que el azabache no dudaba en tragar, conforme el orgasmo perdía fuerza comenzó a retirar su pene, viendo agitado como su amigo recogía las ultimas gotas dándole un húmedo beso a la punta de su hombría.

-Gracias por la comida-susurro Ash de un modo lujurioso que hizo a Gou enrojecer-Jeje, ¿qué tal se sintió?-cuestiono mientras retiraba suavemente sus dedos del ano levemente dilatado del moreno.

-Bastante bien, aunque no sé si me gusto más que me lo chuparas o tus toques-murmuro Gou aun algo aturdido mientras tocaba su agujero con sus dedos, estaba sensible, aun le daba escalofríos el más ligero roce pero de un modo agradable.

-¿Quieres probar algo más intenso?-le propuso Ash mientras recogía el consolador que usaba en las noches meneándolo suavemente frente a él.

-Ahhh, no lo sé, es decir, para ti podría ser fácil pero yo-comenzó a decir Gou rascándose la nuca, estaba interesado, no lo iba a negar pero también algo asustado, Ash podía entender eso, aun así sonrió teniendo una idea y se levantó para correr a su mochila.

-Mmm aquí esta-sonrió mientras sacaba un consolador de dos extremos, aun cuando era largo no era tan grueso como el que solía usar el así que sabía le sería más sencillo.

-"¡¿De dónde saca esas cosas?!"-pensó Gou sonrojado pues también tenía un tubo de lubricante, Ash volvió a su lado mostrándole ambas cosas, noto un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y con ello quedo claro que no podría decir que no.

Su cuerpo tembló mientras sentía los dedos de Ash volver a meterse en su ano, untando el frio y viscoso lubricante para poder hacer más sencilla la penetración, el pene de Gou volvió a alzarse por tales estímulos, el de Ash nunca había dejado de estar erecto, una vez considero que fue suficiente el moreno ofreció ayudarle a aplicarse también pero este rechazo, no solo porque su agujero estaba más dilatado sino porque no podía esperar más, saber que compartiría un consolador con Gou tenía su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, su cuerpo le ardía de tal manera que sentía iba a derretirse, ayudo al moreno a acomodarse en la cama, Gou estaba en la cabecera, Ash en los pies de la cama, sus piernas estaban entrecruzadas y en medio de ambos estaba aquel juguete sexual, sus extremos apuntando hacia el agujero de ambos, presionándose suavemente en advertencia de lo que iba a suceder.

-Okey, ¿listo?-pregunto Ash sin poder esperar realmente, la prueba de ello era como mecía sus caderas invitando aquel objeto a entrar en él, Gou solamente asintió, respirando profundo trato de callar su cuerpo pero aun así apretó los dientes cuando Ash comenzó a acercar sus cuerpos, la punta de aquel objeto los penetro a ambos, el moreno tembló mientras que el azabache gimió de placer, no pudo acostumbrarse a esa intrusión, Ash había sujetado sus piernas, jalándolo suavemente haciendo que esa dureza se deslizara cada vez más en ambos, sus manos se aferraron las sabanas, sentir que su interior se abría era difícil de soportar, dolía un poco pero al mismo tiempo no, el lubricante hacia todo eso más fácil, finalmente la paciencia del azabache se acabó, tomo impulso y en un rápido movimiento de sus caderas provoco que el resto ingresara tanto en Gou como en él, llegando ambos al punto medio mientras sus cuerpos temblaban por aquella invasión.

-¡¡Ohhh!!-Gou no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza al sentir una presión en su abdomen, apoyo sus manos en este entendiendo que era la sensación de sentirse lleno, sus nalgas se frotaban con las de Ash, indicando con ello que lo tenía todo al igual que él, mientras intentaba ajustarse noto como su amigo sacaba la lengua de placer, una señal de que tanto le encantaba esa clase de estímulos, que su pene ya estuviera expulsando gotas de placer era una prueba suficiente, noto como movió su mano, tocando un pequeño interruptor en el medio de ese juguete provocando que ambos gritaran cuando comenzó a vibrar intensamente.

-Ahhh......créeme, esto no es nada comparado con uno real-gemía Ash de placer sintiendo como aquel objeto estaba estimulando sus paredes anales, estas se cerraban con fuerza sin querer dejarlo ir, comenzó a mecer sus caderas suavemente, sacando el consolador de su interior y volviendo a acercarse tan fuerte que el otro extremo arremetía a Gou haciéndolo gemir.

Poco a poco aquellos movimientos se hicieron más frecuente, Gou estaba temblando al intentar entenderlo pero no podía, aquella fricción en su interior, no sabía como pero estaba dándole placer, el simple roce, el sentirse lleno, como estimulaba una zona que no sabía podía ser tan sensible, no lo entendía pero aun así lo disfrutaba, sus gemidos eran una prueba de ello, separo más sus piernas, sintiendo la necesidad de sentirlo más profundo, tocar esa zona que acariciaron los dedos de Ash, recordando a su amigo supo no era el único que debía disfrutar, tomando la iniciativa movió su cadera, haciendo con ello que el otro extremo se clavara en Ash, haciéndole sacar un fuerte gemido que disfruto oír, sus movimientos se sincronizaban a cada segundo, ambos alejándose y volviendo a acercarse, gritando juntos por como ese objeto se hundía aún más en ellos, el leve golpe de sus nalgas chocando era excitante, morboso al igual que encendía mas sus deseos, un movimiento hizo que los penes de ambos comenzaran a expulsar gotas de placer, ambos se retorcieron pues aquel objeto había tocado sus próstatas haciendo todo el placer subir a un nuevo nivel.

-Ash......ahhh...más.....mas-gemía Gou desesperado pero su voz apenas se escuchaba, el aire le faltaba, sus piernas le temblaban mientras luchaba por resistir siendo inútil, su mente estaba totalmente perdida, cada arremetida en su interior era un estímulo que no podía procesar, que solo podía desear por más a medida que la cálida sensación en su abdomen crecía.

-Gou....dentro.... ¡dentro!-los gritos de Ash iban en aumento mostrando que este también había perdido la razón, únicamente moviéndose por instinto para guiar aquel objeto más profundo en él, imaginando que era su compañero quien lo penetraba y tal idea acercándolo cada vez más a su orgasmo.

La cama se agitaba cada vez más fuerte, sus gritos resonaban en todo aquel lugar, la cálida atmosfera era producida por sus cuerpos que parecían a punto de incendiarse, el aroma sexual de ambos se mezclaba dando como resultado una fragancia afrodisíaca, una que hacía sus cuerpos moverse cada vez más, llamándose uno al otro, mostrando que en esos momentos no existía nadie más en su mente, que el otro era el causante de la excitación que recorría sus cuerpos, ambos sentían como el final se acercaba, sus manos se sujetaron al contrario, ambos aproximándose juntos y metiendo ese objeto lo más profundo que podían en ellos, gritando por ser aquel golpe en que derrumbo sus defensas, obligándolos a eyacular sin control alguno sobre ellos mismos, sacando la lengua por cómo no podían contener nada y tampoco lo deseaban, sus chorros de semen manchando el pecho y abdomen del contrario por la cercanía, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo con el orgasmo que se prolongaba por varios segundos más, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, sus cuerpos aun entrelazados, temblando ligeramente por como las vibraciones continuaban, haciendo un esfuerzo Ash apago el interruptor, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción estaba en su rostro, aun creyendo que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo por haber hecho eso con su amigo pero era la realidad, una que esperaba se repitiera constantemente en el futuro.

-Gou...... ¿estas vivo?-le llamaba Ash pero el moreno apenas podía hablar, sentía que le faltaba el aire por la intensa experiencia, soltó un gemido al igual que su amigo cuando este retiro aquel objeto de sus agujeros, toco con sus dedos su ano, sentirlo tan abierto le sorprendía pero al mismo tiempo era una prueba de lo que hizo, noto a su amigo verse algo preocupado y le sonrió tocando suavemente su mejilla.

-Estoy bien, solo....Wow-gimoteo cuando el azabache le salto encima para abrazarse a él, tenía una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, sentir su cuerpo tocarse con el suyo resultaba algo tan natural ahora que era simplemente agradable.

-Desde ahora si tomaremos duchas juntos-declaro Ash mientras lo observaba de un modo pícaro, Gou rodo la mirada haciéndose la idea de que ahora él se tomaría más libertades con él.

-Okey, pero solo si me dices de donde sacaste estas cosas-murmuro señalando ambos juguetes sexuales que este tenía, dudaba que los consiguió en una tienda, podía ser un entrenador pero seguía siendo un niño también.

-Oh, es una historia graciosa, una noche en la región Unova mi amigo Clemont me atrapo masturbándome, pensé que se avergonzaría pero me pidió ser su "conejillo de indias"-dijo haciendo énfasis en esas ultimas guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eh?-

-Los consoladores los hizo el-explico mientras el moreno se vio impresionado por eso-Si, esa fue mi reacción, es decir, le gustaba lo tecnológico pero tampoco algo tan.....Ejem, pervertido-dijo rascándose la nuca algo apenado al recordar cómo se quedó en shock cuando su amigo saco con orgullo un consolador de su enorme mochila.

-Espera, entonces ¿el hacía que usaras los consoladores frente a él?-cuestiono comenzando a entender como era que Ash tenía tanta práctica.

-Mi trasero sufrió mucho las primeras veces, eran muy gruesos o vibraban muy fuertes, habían días que no podía caminar-gimoteo el masajeándose sus nalgas de solamente recordar esas noches donde gritaba sonrojado que los apagara pero Clemont solo tomaba notas.

-Mmm no sé si es más pervertido el o tu que aceptaste tan feliz-murmuro mientras Ash saco su lengua como respuesta-Bueno, al menos esos que usamos funcionan bien-dijo mientras pensaba que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a usarlos.

-Si....aunque prefiero algo real-menciono Ash mientras Gou se puso tenso al notar como este lo observaba de modo lujurioso-¿Que dices?, ¿uno más?-le propuso mientras meneaba suavemente su trasero en señal de que lo invitaba a penetrarlo.

-Ahhh ¿puede ser otro día?, no creo poder con más-gimoteo sintiendo que debería tomar su paso, dudaba siquiera que tendría fuerzas para ello.

-Aburrido-bufo el azabache inflando sus mejillas en un puchero quitándose de encima de el-Bien lo haremos mañana, pero tendrás que dormir aquí conmigo-declaro mostrando que no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácil.

-Aff para ser un pervertido eres infantil-suspiro mientras buscaba su pijama, lo encontró en manos de Ash y este le sonrió, se las extendió pero en el último momento las arrojo a la cama de arriba haciendo que cayeran sobre el pokémon que dormía ahí-O-Oye no podemos dormir desnudos, ¿qué hacemos si alguien entra?-gimoteo teniendo una idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Pfff excusa barata-bufo levantándose para ir a colocarle seguro a la puerta-Listo, nadie va a entrar-dijo mientras volvía a su cama y se acostaba golpeando el sitio a su lado en señal de que lo acompañara.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿verdad?-suspiro sabiendo que no ganaría esa pelea, tampoco tenía energías para discutir, simplemente se acostó a su lado y cubrió sus cuerpos con la sabana.

-Sé que igual te gusta esto-sonrió mientras el moreno se rasco sus mejilla pero tampoco lo negó, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando el cuerpo de Ash se apegó al suyo, su amigo lo observaba con una sonrisa que le hizo sentirse algo nervioso, noto como este se aproximaba más, casi al punto de que sus respiraciones chocaban, sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen, se hacía una idea de que es lo que haría y después de todo lo ocurrido no entendía cómo iba a entrar en pánico por eso-¡Auch!-gimoteo Ash cuando una pokébola golpeo su nuca, ambos voltearon la mirada y vieron a alguien molesto observándolos desde el suelo.

-¿Scorbunny?-murmuro Gou viendo a su pokémon despierto con su pijama encima de sus orejas, este comenzó a dar fuertes pisotones en el suelo al verlos juntos, haciendo un berrinche que el moreno interpretaba que no estaba feliz por dejarlo dormir solo.

-Hey-se quejó Ash por como el conejo salto a la cama entre ellos, al darse cuenta que su entrenador estaba desnudo un rubor se presentó en sus mejillas, eso no lo detuvo de meterse en las sabanas para darle pequeños golpes en su pecho ignorando que estaba manchado de algo pegajoso.

-Ya ya, perdón por dejarte solo-se Gou disculpo acariciando sus orejitas, tomo al pokémon para acurrucarlo con él y este se veía más calmado dispuesto a dormir, por otro lado Ash miro esa escena y comenzó a considerar traer un pokémon de tipo agua para apartarlo.

-Tsk, para la otra lo guardas en la pokébola-se quejó Ash mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin poder creer que había sido bloqueado por un conejo el cual se frotaba suavemente contra su desnudo entrenador.

-No te enojes, además aun pasaremos el día juntos como te prometí-le calmo dándole una sonrisa para mostrarle que no lo dejaría de lado, Ash se le quedo observando a él y al pokémon, sonrió de lado y no dudo en acercarse para robarle un beso a Gou, el moreno abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, Scorbunny se quedó en shock por lo que había hecho, aquello duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que el azabache se separó teniendo una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

-Más te vale, o no volveré a hacerlo contigo-aquella advertencia su cerebro no la proceso, aun parecía lidiar con el hecho de que Ash le había dado un beso, ambos bajaron la mirada escuchando gruñidos, notando como Scorbunny parecía arder de rabia por lo que vio-Si, le robe un beso, en tu cara-dijo sacándole la lengua al conejo a modo de burla, este no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el para que ambos comenzaran a forcejear en el lugar.

-Oigan ustedes dos-gimoteo Gou por como la sabana termino en el suelo, se quedó viendo cómo se jalaban las mejillas uno al otro y suspiro, apoyo sus dedos en sus labios sintiendo sus mejillas aun arderle, miro a su amigo y sin poderlo evitar sonrió bastante feliz por aquel detalle. Se quedó viendo como otra vez se peleaban por su afecto por unos momentos hasta que los tuvo que detener, no supo en que instante termino acostado, Scorbunny abrazado a su lado derecho mientras Ash estaba apegado a su lado izquierdo, ambos roncando suavemente manteniéndolo despierto, aun así no pudo quejarse, simplemente soltó un suspiro y disfruto aquella agradable sensación.

Sin duda fue una noche divertida.


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days go by one after another, each new and interesting, this is how Gou saw his life since he had met Ash, energetic, positive, adventurous, those were the best words he would use for his friend, however with each day that He passes by him and begins to get to know other sides of it. One of these was how jealous he could be when he cared for his beloved Scorbunny, the other, a more perverted man who easily caught his attention.

Shared love.

The stars were shining in the beautiful night sky in that city of the Kanto region, the people were already in their homes, the adults made sure that the minors were in their beds, the wild pokémon retired to their nests after a hard day, those domestics shared a room with their trainers, but on the other hand, there were some who enjoyed a suitable habitat provided by a certain institute, that space had been given for the capture of the new assistants, a pair of trainers who in search of adventure had decided accept being scholarship holders from that place, two young people who gladly helped fill that place with pokémon from different places and who could be studied by the owners of the habitat, after a hard day of work everyone in that home had said good night ,each of the assistants retiring to their rooms, the youngest sharing one but that did not seem to be a problem, the lights were turned off, each took his place while they said good night to their pokémon, when passed 12 o'clock the lack of noise in the hallways was proof that everyone was sleeping, at least that it what it seems.

-Ahh-

A moan echoed in a room, one soft and at the same time pleasant without reaching the corridors of the place, the walls were quite thick so all the noise stay in the room, the origin of the sounds came from the lower bed, the bunk rocked gently by a certain movements, the air in that place felt warmer than normal, almost suffocating but at the same time nice, one that made the cause of that environment gasp softly, bite his lips knowing that he had to keep silent to not to wake his roommate, however it was late for that, he was listening carefully as those sounds increased with the passing of the seconds, causing him some embarrassment as well as a heat in his body.

\- "Again" -thought the boy in the upper bed, a dark-skinned young man with a common figure for someone his age, had blue eyes and short black hair, the highlights were slight red locks, some as intense as the color on his cheeks, the cause of it was not only the noises that seemed to echo in his ears, but the bulge in his pants that showed a stain was a sign of excitement caused by such sounds, the sheet had left his body because the heat that ran through his body was very intense, a stronger sound made his manhood throb, asking for attention that he denied it because he tried to sleep, he know it would be impossible, he looked at his Scorbunny and envied him for how he snored without any concern, look the edge of his bed, he knew very well that he shouldn't do it, his partner was doing something private but he could not resist, he approached, showed his face and felt his penis hardening even more from the view he had.

The sheet was lying on the ground showing the body of his friend, his pants were at his ankles, the shirt was slightly raised revealing his abdomen, even with only the moonlight illuminating the place he could see the slightly tanned skin in detail, he had a good figure in which he showed to be someone quite physically active, Gou swallowed some saliva, he couldn't help but look at him, pausing a few moments on his face to record in his memory the expression he had, joy, optimism, silly sometimes, those where the emotions reflected in his face during the day, now he had his cheeks flushed, his gaze slightly dilated and a thread of saliva fell from his open mouth, his friend Ash had an expression of pleasure and it was not surprising, he was masturbating ,stimulating his erect penis with his hand, moving it in a fast and intense rhythm which accelerated his breathing, however what stood out most in that scene was not that, but it was a dildo that he was using, one of an almost adult size which guided by the other hand of Ash entered inside him, invaded the anal walls of the young man vibrating to stimulate them, making him clench his teeth, knowing that he should not make noise but that was almost impossible, even more because of how his body asked for more pleasure, leading him to constantly put the toy in and out of him, always looking for his point of pleasure and biting his shirt to stifle a cry when he found it. however what stood out the most in that scene was not that, it was a dildo that he was using, one of an almost adult size which guided by the other hand of Ash entered inside him, invaded the anal walls of the young man vibrating to stimulate them, making him squirm in place, clench his teeth knowing that he should not make noise but that was almost impossible, even more so because his body asked for more pleasure, more stimuli that led him to put and take that toy from inside constantly, always looking for his point of pleasure and biting his shirt to stifle a cry to find it.   
The first time Gou saw him doing that he felt somewhat uncomfortable, spying on his partner while he was masturbating did not look good in any sense, he did not want to do it but could not help it, the way he touch himself, the expressions he made, his soft but erotic sounds, he never expected any of those things from his hyperactive friend, even less that in a moment he stopped touching his penis, licked his fingers and guided them to his anus to introduce them, Gou felt a heat travel through his body as he see how easily entered, making him wonder how used he was to that, even more because Ash stuck out his tongue with pleasure, showing how he love that feeling, Gou observed for several minutes, when Ash retired them he thought that would be the end but he was very wrong, he put his hand in the pillowcase and from this he took out his sex toy, he felt somewhat intimidated by the sparkle in his friend's eyes, clearly expressing a strong desire for such object and he verified it when he placed it on the bed, he move to be on top of it, making it point to his anus and dropped his body in a quick movement, Gou felt a slight itch in his own hole by such action, Ash was clenching his teeth, he thought that it would have hurt but it was far from the truth, the boy began to move his hips in a few moments, riding more faster or just sitting down, making that dildo be fully inside him, always trying to not make noise but that expression told Gou everything, his friend was enjoying it and although he knew he shouldn't, he too, his own erection was the proof, since that night, every time Gou heard those sounds he watched how Ash gave himself to pleasure, couldn’t avoid feeling that pleasant heat run through his body forcing him to masturbate too, that night was no exception.

-Ahhh..... mmm-every sound that Ash tried to contain resonated in Gou's ears, his hand moved quickly stimulating his erect member, watching carefully as the dildo entered and left Ash's hole, as he rocked his hips and move his hand faster, causing drops to start coming out of the semi-covered tip.

-It's going to cum-Gou thought blushing because he was also close, he notice how Ash stopped masturbating, his hand slipped to his ass, using both to move the dildo inside him faster, hitting with each trust that point that made him bite and drool his shirt in an attempt to not make any noise.

-¡¡¡Hmm!!! - Ash closed his eyes feeling the sensation in his abdomen became more intense, he thrust that object inside him, reaching the base and the vibrations made him hunch his back in the moment he reached his orgasm, white spurs of semen come out of his erect penis, one reaching his face, the others landing on his chest and belly while an expression of pleasure could be seen on his face, Gou bit his hand to avoid release a moan, without being able to restraining himself he masturbated vigorously until he ended up cumming too, he felt his ears burn for how he stained both his hand and his pants with his own semen, the breaths of both young men stopped for a second during such a sensation, chills of pleasure ran through their bodies because of the orgasm that every second was losing his strength, spurts of semen soon became mere drops, both agitated trembled in their beds, trying to catch air as their brains returned to normal function.

-Ahhh ...... ufff, I needed it-Ash moaned as he continued to feel that object vibrate inside him, causing slight chills in his body still sensitive by the overwhelming sensation, he took a deep breath before turning off his favorite toy, took a deep breath and in a quick movement he put it off, letting out a soft moan as he felt his hole very dilated, even so the smile on his face showed how much he enjoyed that feeling.

Gou reacted and hastily settled into his bed to cover himself with the sheet, making it appear that he was not aware of what his partner had been doing, in a few seconds he heard him get out of bed, take a few steps and closed his eyes, hoping that he would not see him or suspect that he had observed him, since every night such fears were just that, he could hear how he went back to bed, how he let out a sigh and in the minutes heard slight snores making him feel relieved .

-I cannot continue with this, ¿what should I do in this situation? - That was the question that Gou had asked himself since the first night, a part of him told him to be mature and give him privacy, but another part of him didn’t think he could, curiosity was too much and morbid even more, he liked that night show that Ash gave him, the proof of that was his hand and pants stained with semen, at some point in his friendship and adventures, Gou began to see his friend in another way that just wake up his hormones.

He let out a sigh feeling like a pervert, waited a few more moments and got out of his bed to be able to go to the bathroom to clean himself and change his pants, he was ashamed of himself when he saw himself in the mirror, his face was still flushed and it was because the images of Ash touching himself that repeated in his brain, he had to wash his face to avoid hardening again, trying to push that thoughts away but being useless, when he returned to the room he saw how his friend was sleeping soundly, even so he was restless because he had kicked the sheet, Gou laughed softly picking it up and wrapping him with it, he looked at Pikachu that he had as a companion, he had some plugs in his ears that he imagined Ash always put on before attending himself, he decided not to think about it, he simply went up to his own bed and surrounded with his arms his Scorbunny, the rabbit still asleep reacted to such a touch and snuggled with him, Gou smiled stroking his head, closed his eyes hoping at least to be able to act like nothing the next day.

For the morning everything seemed like any other day, Mr. mime was fighting to get Ash out of the bed, Scorbunny got into Gou's shirt looking to hide from the noise and get more sleep with his trainer, finally the daughter of the teacher in charge of the institute entered, sighed annoyed at how this happened every day unable to understand them, because as soon as breakfast was mentioned both Ash and his Pikachu and the rabbit pokémon ran out of bed, only to be scolded and sent to wash his face to start the day, that attitude was something that had also caught Gou's interest, it was that strange energy so characteristic of Ash along with that optimistic smile that promise that it would be a good day, Gou did not understand where he got so much encouragement, after all they must have around 6 hours of sleep approximately, for him it was not enough, he was even planning to take a nap that afternoon because he couldn’t stop yawning, instead his friend moved from one place to another filling his plate with different things, when they sat down he spoke with his mouth full about one and another place to which they could go to explore, at least that impression gave to Gou seeing the gestures that he made with his hands, the ridiculous idea that he had so much energy for his night activities came to his mind and he felt somewhat silly, he would not know how to relate the sexual release with the fact that Ash was more fresh than a lettuce every morning.   
-¿Then what do you think? -Ash smiled anxiously waiting for Gou's response to his idea, however, he only received silence because he was still staring, trying to decipher where his friend got so much energy from-Gou, Gou, ¿do you hear me?-questioned moving his hand in front of his face making the boy finally react.

-Ahhh, ¿could you repeat it to me? -He asked, watching how he cross his arms for being ignored -It is not my fault you speak with your mouth full-he try to excuse himself.

-What I was saying is that we should go to the power station, for sure there will be many pokémon that you don't have yet - Ash smiled as he pointed out the location on the map of his cell phone.

-It's not that far, we could take a bus- agreed Gou interested while Pikachu and Ash raised their fists of emotion when they knew their destination.

Waiting for the bus was perhaps the only boring part of that trip, as soon as they got in and sat down Gou listened carefully to each story of Ash, his travels to different regions, the pokémon he had seen, friends he had made, the brunette wanted to record every simple word because he felt a pleasant sensation in his abdomen with each one, it was that same sensation that ran through him every time they both went out to investigate pokémon, it was the desire for adventure, what Ash had awakened in him, what had brought him at that point of making both teams to learn as much as they could, wondering if one day he would do one on his own, so immersed was in the story that Ash was telling him that he ignored his Scorbunny, the rabbit gently pulled his pants, he jumped moving his hands but he did not turn to see him, his blue eyes were fixed on the his partner, the pokémon inflated his cheeks when he realized that and he did not hesitate to kick the leg to the one who stole the attention of his trainer.

-Ouch, ¿why was that?-Ash complained in pain as the rabbit stuck his tongue out at him before jumping into his trainer's lap to hug him.

-Oh you-sighed Gou stroking the head of Scorbunny, the pokémon smiled victoriously rubbing against his hand, for anyone's eyes it was clear that he only wanted to be pet, even so Ash clearly noticed how the rabbit saw him in a mocking way, almost presuming have such closeness with the brunette.

-I think you spoil him too much-Ash mutter a little annoyed feeling that there was more than just a whim.

-He just want some petting, it's not a bad thing-said Gou stroking the rabbit's fur trying not to give it importance, the black hair boy twisted his mouth and without hesitation supported his head on the brunette's shoulder -¿A-Ash? -he question his attitude that make his cheeks blush slightly.

-I just want to lean on you, it's not a bad thing-he said smiling like it was nothing, even so he looked at the rabbit that seemed about to burn with rage at such an approach to his trainer.

-¡¡Ahh!!, ¡Scorbunny no! -Gou scream as his pokémon tried to get inside his shirt, Ash put his hands trying to get it out, causing the three to fight each other in his place attracting more than one look for it, even more so when they filled the patience of Pikachu who did not hesitate to electrocute them to stop them.

Fortunately the tour to the power plant was calmer, at least that was what Gou meant but he felt that there was something strange happening, Ash took his hand giving him a tour of the place, Scorbunny pulled his leg pointing to the pokémon they could catch, both challenging each other with his gaze and almost drawing sparks in the process, the brunette looked at Pikachu as if looking for an explanation but he shrugged his shoulders showing that he had no idea, even so his goal was the captures and he fulfilled them as he should, however every time that happened Ash hug him by the shoulder as a congratulation although, Scorbunny jumped to hug his chest, even the wild pokémon could say that both were fighting for the affection of the brunette, the last catch that was missing in that area seemed to be the most troublesome, that was an Electabuzz that was too strong for a pokéball, Scorbunny did not hesitate to step forward to help him, Ash sent Pikachu for that, the poor electric pokémon was knocked out in a moment to be caught, even so Gou had the instinct to move away, seeing how both his friend and his pokémon collided with each other as they approached to hug him again with the excuse of congratulating him.

-Hey don't interfere, you barely help-Ash complained with the rabbit which growled at such accusation, both started to argue, Gou just let out a frustrated sigh just like Pikachu for how it had been like this most of the day.

-¿Do you want to go eat?-Gou propose to the electric mouse that nod climbing on the brunette's shoulder, such a gesture cause both Scorbunny and Ash were cold in their place, their heads went down in a depressive gesture because of how the brunette did not pay attention to neither of them.

Fortunately for Gou, the return to the institute was quite calm, of course, the cause of it was that both Ash and both pokémon were asleep, after everything they went through he was about to do the same, even so he was taking advantage of that silence to see the data of the captured pokémon, they were very few compared to all the pokedex that he had to complete, moreover, he kept in mind that going to fast places and returning to the institute would not be enough, there were pokémon in different habitats such as mountains, jungles, lakes, areas where it would simply take days or even weeks to reach from where he was, he look how Scorbunny curled up on his lap and caress his ears, surely when his pokémon were stronger or evolve they would both start a journey, however that would also be saying goodbye to the teacher and the pokémon in the institute since he could only take 6, he looked at Ash and bit his lip, it would also be taking a different path from his, he wanted to be a pokémon master while Gou wanted to find the mythical Mew, both goals were not much related to tell the truth.

-Mmm-a small moan caught his attention, Ash had opened his eyes, sleepily he looked at him, approached to hug his arm letting out a sigh by the simple touch and closed his eyes to continue sleeping, Gou felt his heart beating fast for such a feeling, if he were to travel one day, ¿would Ash go with him?, It would certainly be fun to visit all the regions he had gone to, to live those adventures with him by his side, but then he remembered the happiness with which he spoke of those who meet in such places and a doubt was present in his mind.

-¿Could it have been like that with his other friends? - the simple thought made him feel sad about such an idea, he did not know them but he imagined they would be pleasant people to get along with him, even more, could be beautiful girls or more attractive men than he was, releasing a sigh Gou leaned his head on Ash and closed his eyes, smiling sideways at Ash's pleasant fragrance helped him relax.

The rest of the day passed faster than Gou had expected, while he welcomed his new pokémon to the habitat where they would live, Ash excitedly explained to the teacher everything they had seen, they talked to each other, they played with their pokémon, ate dinner and when he least realized he was in the shower to clean himself before going to bed, the teacher had said goodbye, the assistants too, again it was just him and Ash with their pokémon, another day of adventure had passed and he was questioning the attitude of his pokémon and friend that day, for some reason they were both more affectionate towards him, he did not want to make false ideas, Scorbunny was his pokémon and as such he saw it normal that he asked for petting, however, Ash was another story, the way he was so attached made him nervous but not unpleasant, He sighed leaning against the wall, he felt his face redden from remembering all the contacts they had had, he really would like to know if all that mean something more to his friend.

-Gou get out of there, I want to pee-Ash's whimpers and the knocks on the door made him react, he turn off the shower, surround his waist with a towel while with another he dried his body, finally opening and noticing how the he was holding his crotch making small jumps in place -This is why I tell you to bathe together-he complained rushing in and lowering his pants without caring that the brunette was still there, Gou looked away but blushed when hearing his moan of relief, his brain reacted to the events that happened every night, he returned to the room somewhat hastily to avoid that his body had any reaction next to him, although he knew it would be impossible later.

He put on his pajamas, went up to his bed watching how Scorbunny jumped on it and when he lay down he landed on it to snuggle into his chest, Gou smiled stroking his head, he kept checking some things on his cell phone until he heard the door, Ash had returned although he only had a towel on, it was on his head so Gou could see his entire naked body, he felt his cheeks redden and fixed his gaze on his cell phone, even so his eyes betrayed him, causing them to roll towards the black hair boy that was giving him his back, Gou felt his crotch harden slightly when he bent down, revealing his slightly dilated anus, Pikachu handed his pajamas to his trainer, who before he got to put on something, turned to look at Gou.

-¿W-What happen? -he question trying to act normal and look him in the eye, even so his gaze instinctively strayed to the flaccid penis of his friend.

-¿Do you want us to sleep together?-Ash suggested with a smile to which the brunette bowed his head for it-In the same bed, I promise I will not take your sheet off- he explained as he put on his shirt, Gou felt his body warmed up by such words.

-I'm kind of trapped-he excused himself showing him how the rabbit was hugging his chest, such a view was not to Ash's liking, he could tell by the pout he was making and how he turned his back to put on his pants -Hey, I feel that today both were somewhat competitive-he mentioned, wanting to get that question out of his head.

-Of course, he always wants to have you only for him, I also want to spend time with you, we are friends –he answer clearly annoyed, Gou stood silently watching him for a few moments and couldn’t help but laugh softly for that, thinking that Ash and his pokémon looked pretty alike-Don't laugh -Complained thinking that he was mocking, really the brunette was just happy because he sounded really jealous.

-Sorry, if you want tomorrow we can do something together-he suggested thinking that he should spend more time with his friend, at least in something that was just the two of them.

-Well, but we will do what I want -said to which he nodded, such a gesture made Ash smile who went to bed anxious for the next day to arrive, they said good night, the lights were turned off and then silence dominated the place.

A couple of hours later Gou could hear him, soft sounds coming from the bed below, slight movements in the bunk and that sensation in the air, he slowly separate Scorbunny from his body, softly swallowing some saliva before peeking over the edge of the bed, the sheet was already on the floor, Ash's pants on his ankles while the young boy was touching his anal entrance with his fingers, almost as if he was teasing himself while his penis was already erect from such caresses, Gou without being able to avoid it stroked his own erection over his pants, watching enviously as Ash was licking and sucking on that penis-shaped toy, lubricating it with his saliva and doing it in such an intense way that it was clear that Ash knew how to please a man.

-“¿Who does he think when he do that?”- Gou bit his lip softly as he felt annoyed by such an idea, he tried to keep that doubt from coming back while he kept watching, so distracted was that he didn't notice how Scorbunny started to roll in the bed, stretching his little hands looking for his trainer, colliding with him and being on the edge he could not keep his balance falling to the ground in a loud noise.

-¿G-Gou?-Ash stammered as the brunette gently stroked his shoulder, when their eyes met they both felt their faces burn, one to be discovered and the other by the view that had a few centimeters from him-Ahhh I think I'll have to give some explanations- murmured the black hair boy blushing as he hurriedly hid the dildo behind his back, covering his crotch with a pillow.

Gou had been in awkward situations before, when his teacher called his parents because he didn’t interacting with his classmates, when he accidentally witnessed the mating ritual of some Nidoran and left with a flushed face, even once he had urinated on his pants for watching a horror movie that according to him was "illogical" and therefore would not scare him, however he had never been in such a situation as that, he was sitting on the bed with his roommate, Ash was half naked and covering himself with a pillow, both of them looking away from the opposite sides of the room, they turned to see each other, they opened their mouths wanting to speak but didn't say anything, Gou knew he was in trouble, out of all the times they had to fall out of bed it had to be when his friend was masturbating and sucking a fake penis, he took a deep breath, he had to be mature in this matter, he couldn't just let that put a tense atmosphere in the most important friendship of his life.

-So .....¿do you like men?-Gou finally ask breaking that ice that had formed between them, he notice how Ash's face was reddening and immediately he felt like a fool for being so direct-S-Sorry, I didn't mean that-he tried to excuse himself by moving his arms in front of him.

-Yes-Ash said taking him by surprise, the black hair boy was glancing at him and he had never seen him act so shy, that left him speechless-¿Does it bother you?-he question lowering his head believing that his silence was a rejection.

-¡No!- Gou shout making him turn to see him, the brunette covered his mouth remembering that Scorbunny was still sleeping-It doesn't bother me, this does not change anything-he assure him noticing how he sighed more relieved, Ash a little more confident also decided talk.

-¿Do you like them too?-he questioned, causing Gou to bow his head-Guys, ¿you like them? - he explained better as the brunette scratched the nape of his neck somewhat uncomfortably.

-Well, I've never been interested in women, but I haven't been attracted to a man either- Gou mumble admitting that he always overlook his classmates in his quest to find Mew.

-I think that you like them-Ash said, quite confident, making the brunette look at him curiously-That gives you away-he said, pointing to his crotch, Gou looked down, blushing as a bulge was formed in that area.

-Ahh-whimper feeling his ears burn, he crossed his legs trying to hide it although he knew it was useless -Well, I- he started looking for some excuse, Ash smiled and took the pillow from his crotch, showing him that he was still erect, he came closer Gou and gently caress his crotch pulling out a small moan of surprise.

-¿I was the one who caused that? -Asked Ash while he couldn't help but feel excited about it, the brunette looked away and nodded slightly -I'm glad -he smiled as he pulled down his pants, looking with pleasure at Gou's erect penis bouncing off.

-Ash-called the name of his partner watching as he took off his shirt, being naked and smiling crawled until he was in front of him.

-It's already after midnight, ¿do you remember that we would do what I wanted the next day? -Ash said while looking at the clock on the desk that showed how it was way after 12, the brunet could only moan when he felt the hands of his roommate gently hold his manhood-I want to do this with you Gou-Ash whispered as their hearts beat faster for such words, it would be a new experience, something intense, Gou knew that he had no practice in it, that he could not be as good as someone else that had fuck with Ash before, even so, the way he was looking at him made him feel wanted, he didn't think he will had another chance like that and he nodded, feeling a chill go through him when he saw his friend lick his lips as a sign that he planned to have fun that night .

The clothes that Gou still had on left his body, both being naked face each other, his cheeks were red because they could not avoid looking at the other's figure, Ash approached slowly, he did not want to ruin it but the desire was greater , he hugged the brunette softly, a moan escaped from his lips when their skins made contact, a shiver ran through both of them and Gou did not hesitate to surround him with his arms too, the fragrance of the opposite, the firmness of their bodies, such details kept their dicks hard touching each other, both looked down to compare sizes, from that point Ash seemed to beat Gou by a pair of centimeters in length, however the brunet was a little thicker, as their hips move slowly both let out a sigh of pleasure, the simple touch between their manhood was very pleasant, a pleasant touch that only made their bodies burn with each second, Ash took the hand of his friend, look at him in a lustful way and he started to lick two of his fingers, kiss them, suck them in an intense way to cover them with his saliva, withdraw them slowly he enjoy seeing Gou's blushed and embarrassed face for what he did, he slowly guided that hand to his crotch, the brunette thought he would ask him to masturbate him but he was wrong, his friend guided his fingers to his anus, making him touch that area with his wet digits in a silent message, swallowed some saliva he was not going to deny that he was interested , Ash watch him anxiously, almost pleading for him to do it, Gou pressed gently into that hole and couldn't help but be impressed by how open it was, his fingers sliding so easily that they entered completely, being trapped by the anal walls of Ash, who clenched his teeth slightly curving his back.

-Ash.....¿doesn't it hurt? -Gou asked clearly worried, his friend breathing was very agitated, his body trembled as he moved his fingers in that narrow passage, stimulating him while the brunette noticed how he rocked his hips, guiding them even deeper into him.

-No ......honestly, I like it a lot-he calm him with a smile, encouraging him to continue and he did so, his digits came out before going back in a movement, Ash's hands held the sheet hard, those touch in his sensitive area were affecting him more than he thought, he was trying to stay calm but he could not, he wanted more, he was finally having intimacy with Gou and he only wanted him to touch his body -¡¡Ohhh!! - A shout of ecstasy indicated to Gou that he had found his sensitive point, he pressed again, the black hair boy attempt cover his mouth but the brunette stopped him.

-It’s okay, you should not hold back-Gou whisper watching him agitated, a sign that he was also excited by what he was doing, his free hand hold Ash's cock, a moan escaped from his lips for how he started masturbating him gently, Gou kept moving his fingers inside Ash stretch passage-I want to hear you- he said showing that he wanted to know that he enjoying, his friend trembled spreading his legs, indicating that he was at his mercy.

Ash's moans soon began to pick up, echoing in the room as he was glad to put plugs on his Pikachu, he did not want him to wake up, he wanted to have that moment of intimacy only with Gou, the brunette seeing that his friend was enjoying decided put a third finger, Ash let his voice out for it, his hands released the sheets to cling to Gou's body, pulling him towards looking for more contact, the blushing brunette ended up with his head resting on his chest, he could hear it, the heartbeat accelerated of Ash by how he moved his hands, he like it, he could not contain it and began to give small kisses on his chest, hearing Ash say his name for it, reaching his nipples Gou didn’t hesitate to suck one, stimulate him with his tongue feeling as his hand got wet.

-Gou ....I-I'm going to-Ash's words could not come out complete, he only clung to the body of the brunet, rubbing against him, feeling how the heat in his body increased by the brush of their skin, he bit his lip trying to contain it, lengthen that moment of ecstasy as much as possible being useless when Gou slightly bite his nipple-¡Gou! -the dick of the brunette got even harder at that scream of his name, Ash could not fight anymore, he moaned as each fiber of his body tensed when he reached his orgasm, his penis swelled slightly as he expelled spurs of semen, staining his chest and abdomen as well as Gou's hand, Ash couldn't help but stick his tongue out with pleasure, letting out each high pitched moan as every thought in his mind was clouded by the intense sensation

-I made Ash cum -that simple thought was repeating in Gou's head, as if it was an achievement that made him feel proud, he continued to move his hands, watching as is friend twisted gently, the spurs becoming less with each second until that finally was only a couple of white drops on Ash's now exposed tip -¿Are you okay? -he asked his friend who was breathing hard and watched him with his gaze still dilated by the intense moment he had.

-Better than ever -Ash replied with a smile that the brunette corresponded, he gently pulled his fingers out of him taking out a last moan, Gou look at his hand stained with that white substance and hear how the his friend laugh -You did it very well, ¿have you ever touched yourself there? -he question still stunned by the orgasm, without a doubt feeling the personal touch of another person was a thousand times better than a simple toy.

-Well, once but it hurt-Gou admitted scratching the back of his neck remembering how curiosity in the shower made him put one of his fingers in his hole, but it was somewhat uncomfortable -¿Do you have tissues? -he question showing his hand, Ash smiled and approached to lick it, pick up each drop of his own cum with his tongue, noticing how Gou's face burned for it, he kissed one of his fingers when he left his hand clean.

-¿Do you want to try it?-Ash propose while licking his lips as he focused his gaze only on the erect dick of the brunette, Gou thought it would be more wise to do it with someone who knew about it, even more, seeing how Ash had enjoyed it made him want to experience it for himself.

-Okay, I trusted you-Gou murmured lying down on the bed, spreading his legs and feeling a little nervous because of how Ash was looking at him, almost as if he was going to eat him and he was not mistaken, his friend bent down resting his face on his crotch, rubbing his cheek against his hard cock before holding it with his hand gently massaging it-A-Ash that-whimper trembling at what he was doing, even more when he removed the foreskin leaving his tip exposed.

-When I finish with you, you will want me to do this for you every day -Ash smiled giving a little kiss to his penis, he stuck out his tongue to start running the length, reaching the base and going down even more to stimulate his balls, a pleasant flavor ran through him , he had really missed tasting a real penis, he tried to contain himself but could not, his mouth fill with saliva, knowing that it was Gou's manhood made him lose control, he put his lips around the tip giving a strong and loud suck.

-¡¡Ahhh!! - Gou's moan echoed in Ash's ears, his face burn when he felt his dick hard again, he kept the brunette's legs apart and moved his head, swallowing his entire cock in a quick movement, closing his eyes when he felt that he was rubbing on his tongue, it reached his throat making him shiver with pleasure-A-Ash, more slow-Gou whimpered, trembling because his manhood was in such a humid and warm place, that new sensation making a thread of saliva fell from his mouth for being so intense.

-"Damn ..... I should have sucked it a long time ago"- Ash thought blushing because he was enjoying it too much, the masculine flavor of Gou was impregnated on his tongue, with each movement in which that manhood rubbed against it he felt like desire dominated him, he moved his head rhythmically to be able to please him.

With each suction Gou twisted gently on the bed, trying to find something firm as support he ended up holding the pillow, his gaze did not move from Ash, seeing how he swallowed his whole penis at different rates was a sight that he did not want to miss, moaning loudly when he sucked as if he wanted to squeeze it, Ash watched him closely, seeing that he was more relaxed he picked up some of his semen that was still in his abdomen, wet his fingers and position one in his virgin anus, pressing gently and sliding it inside, his own moans drowned as his digit explore that virgin passage and stimulate it to teach his friend pleasure.

-N-No.......I cannot-Gou whimpered feeling his dick releasing small drops for such intrusion, Ash kept shaking his head, increasing the rhythm of his suctions as he put his finger in and out, feeling like the manhood in his mouth throbbed for it but he knew it was for pleasure-Ahhh, time, ¡time! -Gou screamed giving small hits to the bed with his first, feeling a second finger slide inside him, invading him to open his anus even more putting his body tense.

-"Almost there"-Ash thought as he felt his digits move more easily, slide completely to stimulate that intimate area.

Gou felt like his vision was beginning to blur, he was trying to process all that but his brain was having a short circuit, Ash was sucking his penis, putting his fingers in his anus, he was being stimulated from both sides, he was overwhelmed and soon only that idea was present, That made him move his hips, put his manhood in and out of that wet cavity, he began to let go of his voice, moaning loudly as the touch in his anal passage began to be more enjoyable, an electric current running through him from that area, increasing each time both digits went back inside, making a storm when Ash touched an area inside him, one that made him slightly bend his back, feeling his body sweat, the air lacking, heat accumulating in his belly as if it were a time bomb, a feeling that announced how soon it would end, more drops were expelled uncontrollably from his dick, each one moistening Ash's tongue more, giving it a different flavor that he enjoyed sucking harder, wanting to eat everything.

-Ash......I'm coming, ¡I'm coming! -Gou screamed softly feeling the warm sensation in his abdomen becoming unbearable, his hands moved instinctively, holding the head of friend made him swallow his entire dick, reaching deep, he groaned his name, feeling how his cock swell before releasing all uncontrollably into his friend's mouth.

-¡¡Hmm!! - Ash's moan was drowned as he felt that thick and hot liquid begin to fill his mouth, a shiver ran through the intense taste of the male seed of the brunette, he slowly began to swallow it, taking his time to enjoy that feeling as well as the erotic expression of pleasure in Gou´s face.

-A-Ash ....... sorry-Gou whimpered while he could not stop shaking, it was even more intense than when he masturbated, without a doubt his friend had experience in doing that kind of thing, the test of It was that he expelled more semen than normal, Ash did not hesitate to swallow all, as the orgasm lost strength he began to withdraw his penis, watching agitated as his friend collected the last drops giving a wet kiss to the tip of his manhood.

-Thanks for the food- Ash whisper in a lustful way that made Gou blush- Hehe, ¿how did it feel?-questioned as he gently withdrew his fingers from the Gou's slightly dilated anus.

-Pretty good, although I don't know if I liked it better when you suck my dick or your fingers- Gou murmured, still a bit stunned as he touched his hole with his fingers, he was sensitive, even the slightest touch gave him chills but in a pleasant way.

-¿Do you want to try something more intense?-Ash asked him as he picked up the dildo he used at night, wagging it gently in front of him.

-Ahhh, I don't know, it could be easy for you but I- Gou started saying scratching the back of his neck, he was interested, he wasn't going to deny it but also a little scared, Ash could understand that, even so he smiled having an idea and got up to run to his backpack.

-Mmm here it is- he smiled as he pulled out a double-ended dildo, even though it was long it wasn't as thick as the one he used to use so he knew it would be easier.

-“¿Where he gets those things?" - Gou thought blushing because he also had a tube of lubricant, Ash returned to his side showing him both things, he noticed a sparkle of emotion in his eyes and with that it was clear that he could not say not.

His body trembled as he felt Ash's fingers go back into his anus, applying the cold and viscous lubricant to make penetration easier, Gou's dick rose again due to such touch, Ash's had never stopped being hard, once he considered that it was enough the brunette offered to help him too, but his rejection was not only because his hole was more dilated, Ash couldn´t wait any longer, knowing that he would share a dildo with Gou his heart was beating rapidly, his body burned in such a way that he felt he was going to melt, he helped the brunette to settle in the bed, Gou was at the head, Ash at the foot of the bed, his legs were crossed and in the middle of both was that sex toy, its ends pointing towards the hole of both, gently pressing in warning of what was going to happen.

-Okay, ¿ready?- Ash asked excited, the proof of that was how he rocked his hips inviting that object to enter him, Gou only nodded, taking a deep breath trying to relax his body but still clenched his teeth when Ash began to bring their bodies closer, the tip of that object penetrated them both, the brunette trembled while his friend moaned with pleasure, he could not get used to that intrusion, Ash held his legs pulling him gently making that hardness slide more in both, Gou´s hands gripped the sheets, feeling that his hole was being open was difficult to bear, it hurt a little but at the same time no, the lubricant made all that easier, finally the patience of the black hair boy ran out, he pick up momentum and in a quick movement of his hips caused the dildo to fully enter in both Gou and him, reaching the midpoint while their bodies trembled from that invasion.

-¡¡Ohhh!! - Gou could not help but moan loudly when he felt a pressure in his belly, understanding that it was the sensation of feeling full, his buttcheeks were rubbing with Ash's, indicating that he had everything just like him, as he tried to adjust he noticed how his friend stuck out his tongue with pleasure, a sign that he loved that kind of feeling so much, his dick already expelling drops of pleasure was proof enough, he noticed how he moved his hand, touching a small switch in the middle of that toy causing them both to scream when it started to vibrate intensely.

-Ahhh ...... believe me, this is nothing compared to a real one-Ash moaned with pleasure feeling as that object was stimulating his anal walls that closed with force without wanting to let go, he began to rock his hips gently, pulling the dildo out of him and coming back so close that the other end thrust at Gou making him moan.

Little by little those movements became more frequent, Gou was trembling trying to understand himself but he could not, that friction inside him, he did not know how but it was giving him pleasure, the simple touch, feeling full, the vibration stimulating an area that he did not know could be so sensitive, he did not understand it but he still enjoyed it, his moans were proof of it, he spread his legs more, feeling the need to feel it deeper, touch that area that Ash's fingers touch, remembering his friend knew he was not the only one who should enjoy, taking the initiative he moved his hip, making the other end sink into Ash, making him scream a loud moan that Gou enjoy hearing, his movements synchronized every second, both moving away and getting closer, screaming together for how that object sank further into them, the light blow of their buttcheeks colliding was exciting, morbid as it ignited more their desires, a movement made the dick of both begin to expel drops of pleasure, both twisted because that object had touched their prostates making all the pleasure go up to a new level.

-Ash ...... ahhh ... more ... more-Gou moaned desperately but his voice was barely heard, the air was missing, his legs trembled as he struggled to resist being useless, his mind was totally lost, every thrust inside him was a pleasure that he couldn't process, that he could only desire for more as the warm sensation in his belly grew.

-Gou....inside....¡inside! -Ash's screams were increasing showing that he had also lost his mind, only instinctively moving to guide that object deeper in him, imagining that it was his partner who penetrated him and such idea bring him closer and closer to his orgasm.

The bed was shaking louder and louder, their screams echoed all over the place, the warm atmosphere was produced by their bodies that seemed about to ignite, the sexual smell of both mixed was like an aphrodisiac, one that made their bodies move more and more, calling each other, showing that in those moments there was no one else in their mind, that the other was the cause of the excitement that ran through their bodies, both felt as the end was approaching, their hands held each other, both approaching together and shoving that object as deep as they could into them, screaming for being that blow the one that broke down their defenses, bringing them to cum without any control over themselves, sticking out their tongues they couldn't contain anything and neither they wanted it, their spurts of semen staining the other's chest and abdomen due to the proximity, feeling how all their strength was disappearing with the orgasm that lasted for several more seconds, both fell exhausted in bed, their bodies still intertwined, trembling slightly as the vibrations continued, with an effort Ash turned off the switch, a wide smile of satisfaction was on his face, still believing that he was having a wet dream for having done it with his friend but it was reality, one that he hope would repeat constantly in the future.

-Gou......¿are you alive? - Ash called him but the brunette could barely speak, he was gasping for air because of the intense experience, he groaned like his friend when the object was removed from its holes, Gou touched his anus with his fingers, feeling it so open surprise him but at the same time it was proof of what he did, he noticed his friend looking somewhat worried and smiled at him, gently touching his cheek.

-I'm fine, just ... Wow-whine when the he jumped to hug him, Ash had a big smile and couldn't help doing the same, feeling his body touch him was so natural now that it was just nice.

-From now on if we will take showers together-Ash declared while looking at him in a roguish way, Gou rolled his eyes making the idea that now he would take more liberties with him.

-Okay, but only if you tell me where you got these things-he said pointing to both sex toys that he had, Gou doubted that he got them in a store, he could be a trainer but he was still a boy too.

-Oh, it's a funny story, one night in the Unova region my friend Clemont caught me masturbating, I thought he would be ashamed but he asked me to be his "guinea pig" -he said emphasizing those last ones winking at him.

-¿Uh?-

-The dildos were made by him-he explained while the brunette was impressed by that -Yes, that was my reaction, I knew he like technology but not something so ... Ahem, pervert -he said scratching the nape of the neck remembering how shocked he was when his friend proudly pulled a dildo out of his huge backpack.

-Wait, then, ¿did he make you use the dildos in front of him?-Gou question beginning to understand how Ash had so much practice.

-My butt suffered a lot the first times, they were very thick or they vibrated very strong, there were days that I could not walk-Ash whimper massaging his buttcheeks for the memory of those nights where he screamed begging his blond friend to turn them off but Clemont only took notes.

-Mmm, I don't know who is more perverted, he for made those dildos or you for accept to test them all-Gou murmur as Ash stuck his tongue out in response-Well, at least those we use work well- said as he thought he might get used to using them.

-Yes ... although I prefer something real -Ash mentioned while Gou tensed when he noticed how he was looking at him in a lustful way -¿What do you say?, ¿one more? -he proposed gently waving his butt as a sign that he wanted to feel his cock inside.

-Ahhh ¿can it be another day?, I don't think I can with more-Gou whine feeling that he should take one step at a time, he even doubted that he would have the strength for it.

-Oww you are boring- Ash snorted puffing his cheeks in a pout getting off him-Well, we'll do it tomorrow, but you'll have to sleep here with me- declare, showing that he wasn't planning to let it go that easy.

-Aff to be a pervert you are childish-Gou sigh while looking for his pajamas, he found it in the hands of Ash and he smiled at him, he extended them but at the last moment he threw them to the upstairs bed causing them to fall on the pokémon that slept there -H-Hey we can't sleep naked, ¿what will we do if someone comes in? -he moaned having an idea of what his intentions were.

-Pfff cheap excuse-Ash said getting up to go to secure the door-Done, no one is going to enter-said as he returned to his bed and went tap with his hand the place next to him as a sign to accompany him.

-You always get your way, ¿right? –Gou sighed knowing that he wouldn't win that fight, didn't have the energy to argue either, he just lay down next to him and covered their bodies with the sheet.

-I know that you like this -he smiled as the brunette scratched his cheeks but he did not deny it either, a shiver ran through him when Ash's body became attached to his, his friend watched him with a smile that made him feel somewhat nervous, he noted as he was getting closer, almost to the point that his breaths collided, he felt a tickle in his belly, he had an idea of what he would do and after all that had happened he did not understand how he would panic because of that-¡Auch!-Ash whimpered when a pokéball hit the nape of their neck, they both turned their eyes and saw someone annoyed watching them from the ground.

-¿Scorbunny? -Gou murmured seeing his awake pokémon with his pajamas over his ears, he began to stomp on the ground when seeing them together, making a tantrum that the brunette interpreted that he was not happy to let him sleep alone.

-Hey-Ash complained how the rabbit jumped to the bed between them, realizing that his trainer was naked a blush appeared on his cheeks, that did not stop him from getting into the sheets to give him small blows on his chest ignoring it was stained with something sticky.

-Okay, sorry for leaving you alone -Gou apologized stroking his ears, he took the pokémon to snuggle him and he looked calmer ready to sleep, on the other hand Ash looked at that scene and began to consider bringing a water-type pokémon to push the rabbit away.

-Tsk, next time you keep him in a pokéball-Ash complained as he crossed his arms without believing that he had been blocked by a rabbit which was rubbing gently against his naked trainer.

-Don't be mad, also we will still spend the day together as I promised -Gou calmed him giving him a smile to show him that he would not leave him aside, Ash was watching him and the pokémon, he smiled sideways and not hesitate to approach him to steak him a kiss, the brunette opened his eyes in surprise, Scorbunny was shocked by what he had done, that lasted a few seconds until Ash separate with a wide smile of victory.

-You better, or I will not do it with you again-that warning his brain did not process, he still seemed to deal with the fact that Ash had kissed him, both looked down listening to grunts, noticing how Scorbunny seemed to burn with rage at what he saw-Yes, I stole him a kiss, in your face-he said sticking his tongue out at the rabbit as a mockery, he did not hesitate to pounce on it so that both of them began to struggle in the place.

-Hey you two- Gou whimpered as the sheet ended up on the ground, he watched as they struggle with each other, the brunette supported his fingers on his lips feeling his cheeks still burn, looked at his friend and couldn´t help smile quite happily at that detail. He watched as they fought again for his affection for a few moments until he had to stop them, he did not know when he ended up lying down, Scorbunny hugged his right side while Ash was attached to his left side, both snoring softly keeping him awake, Gou still couldn't complain, he just let out a sigh and enjoyed that pleasant feeling.

It was certainly a fun night.


End file.
